Silica
Some cool intro goes right here. Appearance Silica has pale pink mainscales, dappled with pale blue scales that look quite like bioluminescent scales, in all the place they're supposed to be, yet do not glow, or function as they should. They have a soft, pale green underbelly, like mint. Their horns and spikes are long and pointed, like an IceWing's, and much like the average IceWing, they have razor-sharp serrated claws. Like a SeaWing, they have pale green webbing going down her back inbetween the spikes, and they have sky blue eyes. That's where the normalness, well as normal as a tribrid can be, ends. Silica is wingless and has often been confused for an IceWing/SilkWing hybrid dragonet. That's not it, though. Similar to the webbing in between the spikes down their back, Silica also has webbing in between spikes on the back of her legs and all the way down her stomach, though the spikes are shorter and more SeaWing like. Silica is thin, but not sickly or unhealthy; they are strong even though it does not show. They have short, spindly legs, looking like they could not support Silica, and making it look as if Silica is topheavy. Silica often has a kind smile on their face, though sometimes if you look into their eyes, you can see that they are not really looking at anything, and are off in their own little world. Personality Silica is kind. They love all animals, and along with being an artist, and maybe a writer, they also want to open an animal hospital. They're very quiet. Silica isn't shy or anything, they just don't like to talk much. They just prefer to think for themself and listen. Although they are quiet, Silica is very outgoing. They like to be around other dragons all the time and doesn't like to be alone. They love listening to friends and laughing with them. Silica is generally very happy but has been prone to occasional outbursts of anger. When they get worked up they will burst into fits of rage, but it usually only lasts a couple of minutes, before they return to their normal happy nature. Silica often gets distracted by the things around them. They can be found staring at walls or looking at absolutely nothing at all with a glazed expression. This is common, and Silica's friends just have to snap their talons in front of Silica's face before they snap back into reality. History Silica and their twin brother, Quartz, were born to their father, Madeira, a SeaWing/RainWing, and their mother Atlantic, an IceWing. Silica lived a very good life in the beach hut they shared by the sea. They couldn't live in the sea, because neither Silica or their mother could breathe water, and they couldn't live in the Ice Kingdom because neither Silica, Quartz, or Madeira could survive the freezing temperatures. Silica has been teased a few times in their life. Of course not for being a hybrid, as those are so common now, but rather for being wingless. Strange dragonets have been popping up all over, so it's not often that they do get teased, though not very often. Silica always liked reading, and they began to experiment with writing around age three. They're not very good, though they like to write. They practice all the time but never seem to be making much progress. Silica has scrolls and scrolls filled with terrible poems and half-finished stories. Though still making an attempt at writing, Silica has discovered that they like painting best. After finishing up the day's lessons, taught to Silica and their brother by Madeira, they would go find the fantastic artist that lived in the Rainforest. A RainWing named Tea. Tea taught Silica how to paint, and they became very good at it. They still enjoy taking lessons from Tea, even though she has taught them just about everything she knows. Because Silica is still being taught, they call themself an art student. Around the age of six, Silica developed a love of dragonets, even going so far to adopt a young NightWing, and open up an orphanage. Relationships Madeira: Atlantic: Quartz: Tea: Trivia * The basic idea for them at first was to make a character with as many categories as possible without making them a Mary Sue. * They are a challenge for me because I always have trouble writing when the character uses they/them pronouns. * Silica has absolutely no tribal abilities from any of their three tribes. Gallery Feel free to draw them. :) 54DAD141-5A9F-4E76-9C2C-328AAE6FF408.jpeg|aesthetic by MercyMain SilicaAndQuartzSilhouette - ReverbtheDragon.png|Silica (left) and their twin brother Quartz (right) by Reverb!!! A7657187-3D32-44BC-A85F-DD891A44D371.png|by Lacey 582646faa339282.png|by ver Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Disabled Characters Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)